


Don't Leave

by Phantomtype



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, this one's gay lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Zamasu stops Black from starting his day for just a few minutes.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> gay time
> 
> another tumblr prompt: "don't leave"! this is the last one im taking requests for for now i think
> 
> again pretty short, im tryna take it easy with these now
> 
> enjoy y'all

Birds sang outside the windows of the chalet that Black and Zamasu had made their temporary home, signalling that morning had come.  Both of them were awake early as usual, though Zamasu had remained in bed while his counterpart had begun getting dressed to prepare for another day of cleansing.

The kai watched as his companion tugged at the belt around his waist, tightening it around his dark gi.  The two said nothing as Black slipped into his white boots, ready to head out. However, as he turned to the door, Zamasu lifted his head.

“ **Don’t leave** ,” he said gently.  “Not yet.”

Black stopped and turned to face him, making eye contact for a moment.  “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

Even without a spoken reasoning as to why the other wanted him to stay, Black seemed to know already.  He stepped back over to the bed and took a seat, leaning over close to Zamasu. He reached up and brushed the kai’s white hair from his face, a soft look in his eyes that seemed uncharacteristic of him.  The two sat there for a moment before Black closed the space between them to place a gentle kiss onto the other’s lips.

This had sort of become a routine, though it happened differently each morning.  They were finally nearing the completion of their plan, and each day was like a mini celebration.  They took care to not get lost in their feelings; however, this was growing more difficult by the day.

When Black pulled away, leaving his counterpart with a soft tint of pink to his cheeks, he gave a small smirk.  “The humans won’t cleanse themselves,” he whispered as he ran a finger along the other’s cheek.

Zamasu slightly leaned into his touch.  “This is true. May you have a productive afternoon.”

“Worry not; I assure you, I will do my part.”

Black removed his hand and stood from where he was sitting, finally taking his leave.  Zamasu remained in bed for a while longer, simply gazing out the window to his side. He supposed it was time for him to start his day as well.


End file.
